


Life on mars

by Iriline



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iriline/pseuds/Iriline
Summary: Elsa, suite à sa rencontre certes tumultueuse avec Gloria Mott, ne pensait pas retrouver celle-ci au beau milieu de la nuit dans sa tente. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait ?





	Life on mars

Gloria Mott... cette drôle de bonne femme. Elle s'en rappellerait toujours, puisque celle-ci n'avait cessé de déblatérer toute sortes d'insultes sur sa façon de chanter... elle avait insinué que sa voix était semblable à d'affreux miaulement et que jamais elle ne remettrai les pieds ici... alors une question traversa la tête d'Elsa. Qu'est-ce que cette bourgeoise faisait-elle ici ! Au beau milieux de la nuit qui plus est ! Le regard perçant de la chanteuse fixaient intensément l'autre femme qui semblait nerveuse en sa compagnie.  
Cela amusait quelque peu la belle blonde de voir Gloria ainsi, après tout, celle-ci l'avait prise de haut lors de leur dernière rencontre... mais là, tout ce qu'elle voyait, était une petite souris enfermée et seule dans la grande cage au fauve. 

« Qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur de votre visite... Madame Mott ? » demanda-t-elle.

Son fort accent Allemand résonna dans la grande tente, faisant sortir de ses rêveries l'invitée qui tourna alors ses grands yeux bleus vers son hôte. Gloria avait peine à admettre le bon goût actuel de cette femme... mais de toute façon au point où elle en était ce n'était pas ça qui allait piquer le plus sa fierté... d'une voix doucereuse elle déclara donc :

« Je suis venue vous demander conseil Elsa Mars... »

La mère de famille malgré sa demande surprenante gardait une certaine dignité, sans doute due à son statut élevé dans la société. Mais son expression pleine de douceur se changea en stupeur face au rire moqueur que lui octroya la gérante.

« Des conseils ? En chant peut-être ? » elle prit une bouffée dans sa pipe puis reprit d'une voix rauque « Ah oui c'est vrai... j'allais oublier que ma voix était semblable à celle des miaulement d'un chat à l'agonie. » elle rigola de nouveau.

Les propos de la blonde étaient cinglant et touchèrent directement la fierté de la bourgeoise qui regarda de haut Elsa...

« Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû venir en premier lieu ! » s'offusqua Gloria en commençant à se lever.

Mais une main la retint par le poignet. Le regard des deux femmes se croisèrent et l'invité sentit aussitôt le rouge lui monter aux joues. En effet la chaleur que la main d'Elsa dégageait était comparable à l'intensité tout aussi flamboyante de ses yeux bruns. Nul n'avait réussi à la faire se sentir ainsi... pas même son mari... mais par moment elle se demandait si elle l'avait réellement aimé.

« Asseyez-vous donc Gloria... » susurra la voix doucereuse de l'allemande.

Encore un frisson... elle se détendit donc et décida de se rasseoir puis regarda ailleurs, et contempla la petite table où se trouvaient un service de verres en cristal entourant une grande bouteille pleine d'un liquide ambré.

« Un peu de Schnaps peut être ? » retentit la voix d'Elsa.

La blonde avait remarqué le regard de son invitée sur la bouteille et sa façon étrange de se comporter depuis qu'elle lui avait touchée le poignet. Bien entendu ce genre de choses ne lui échappait pas. Elle connaissait bien ce genre de comportement, après tout dans le passée elle était une des prostituée les plus prisées de Berlin.

« Eh bien... pourquoi pas ? » lui répondit Gloria visiblement incertaine de son choix.  
De sa démarche féline, la chanteuse se déplaça avec une certaine grâce, consciente du regard éberluée de son invitée.

« Un petit verre de réconfort... » chuchota-t-elle en remplissant un premier verre, puis un deuxième pour elle.

Les mots de la chef du cirque n'avait pas laissée indifférente la bourgeoise, qui sentait au fond d'elle qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort. Un doux sourire se dessina sur ses traits fatiguées, intrigant la grande Elsa qui lui tendit son verre.

« Buvez moi ça d'un traite ! Ça vous fera le plus grand bien. » déclara l'allemande.

Gloria observa le liquide un instant, puis regardant de nouveau Elsa faire, la femme décida d'en faire de même. Mais lorsque le liquide coula dans sa bouche, elle sentit l'alcool lui brûler la gorge un instant. Elle fut étonnée par le fort goût de l'alcool et cela pouvait se voir sur son visage. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de boire ce genre de breuvage.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » rigola la blonde.

« euh...étrange ? »

En effet, elle avait la tête qui tournait légèrement et ses joues étaient en feu ! Elsa rigola de nouveau, suivit de Gloria qui ne put se contenir.

« Bon dites moi tout Gloria. Vous n'êtes pas ici pour me faire une petite visite de courtoisie n'est-ce pas ? »

« Eh bien... comment dire... » la concernée soupira puis repris. « vous êtes comme une mère pour... hum... pour ces monstres n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je pense qu'après tout ce que je leur ai donné oui, pourquoi cette question ? » sourit Elsa.

« Vous êtes alors la seule à pouvoir me comprendre... car moi-même... je suis la mère d'un...d'un... »

« Monstre ? » demanda l'allemande.

Le long silence qui suivit en dit long sur la réponse de la dame, faisant échapper un soupir chez la chanteuse.

« Votre petit... Dandy n'est qu'un enfant Gloria ne pensez vous pas que vous émettez des hypothèse un peu trop hâtive ? »

Un rire nerveux sortit des lèvres de la bourgeoise qui semblait sur le point d'exploser.

« Vous ne le connaissez pas aussi bien que JE le connais ! Il est comme son père... » reprit-elle.

Elle essuya une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue, puis chercha nerveusement dans son petit sac à main une cigarette et un briquet, mais une main la stoppa. Relevant de nouveau les yeux, elle constata avec stupeur la proximité qu'avait le visage d'Elsa avec le sien. L'alcool ne l'aidant pas elle sentit une chaleur naître dans le creux de son ventre et s'intensifier au niveau de ses joues.

« Maman a besoin d'un petit remontant ? Fumez plutôt ça Gloria, vous vous sentirez nettement mieux après... » déclara Elsa en approchant des lèvres de son invité sa pipe d'opium.

« qu'est-ce donc... ? » demanda l'intéressée.

« Quelque chose qui vous fera voir la vie d'une meilleure façon ce soir mein Liebling... »

Les faible connaissance en allemand de Gloria lui indiquait seulement que ce que venait de lui dire son hôte n'était pas une insulte, au contraire. Ses beaux yeux bleus fixèrent alors ceux de la chanteuse pendant que ses lèvres entourèrent lentement le bout de la pipe. Le sensuel de la scène n'échappait guère aux deux femmes, cependant cette situation était plus confortable qu'elle ne l'aurait pu être.  
Fermant donc les yeux, elle se mit à aspirer. Savourant avec une certaine délectation la chaleur qui lui traversait les poumons... quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Elsa était toujours là à la fixer, à la contempler... la luxure étant affiché cette fois dans son intense regard. Une luxure dans laquelle Gloria Mott se laissa noyer... La chanteuse se rapprocha alors doucement, et la bourgeoise ne bougeait pas, elle attendait... attendait que son hôte vienne à elle, l'embrasse, l'emporte en une torride étreinte où la chaleur de leur corps fusionnerait... un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et se changea en un léger gémissement lorsque les lèvres de l'allemande touchèrent les siennes.  
Ce baisé bien que fugace avait fait naître en elle un sentiment d'envie tout nouveau qu'elle ne pensait jamais ressentir de nouveau...  
Une fois qu'elles furent détachée l'une de l'autre, elle se fixèrent à nouveau... ce contemplant cette fois d'une autre manière. Il n'y avait aucune animosité, juste de la curiosité, de l'attente.

« Je vous préviens Gloria... » commença Elsa.

« Non Elsa... ne dites rien... » lui intima la blonde avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Le second baisé qu'échangèrent les deux femme fut différent du précédent. Plus long, plus sensuel. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, se cherchèrent, en une danse enflammée n'évoquant que le seul et unique désir charnel. Les mains de la bourgeoise étaient montées progressivement afin de se poser délicatement ses les joue de son hôte qui se sentit parcourue d'un léger frisson au contact de la peau froide de son amante. La délicatesse du geste était quelque chose que la chanteuse appréciait. Elle qui avait toujours connue la violence et avait fait connaître la douleur... elle commença donc à caresser doucement les cheveux de sa compagne, afin de la mettre à l'aise. Le baisé prit lentement une tournure plus érotique quand Elsa commença à glisser doucement sa langue dans la bouche de l'autre femme. Celle-ci l'accueillit volontiers savourant la sensation de chaleur qui s'étendait progressivement en elle. Elle commençait à avoir tellement chaud qu'elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose... qu'on lui retire cette robe qui devenait vite étouffante. Mais oserait-elle dévoiler son corps à cette autre femme ? Elle ne préférait plus trop y penser se délectant plutôt des lèvres de sa compagne contre la délicate peau de son cou aussi clair que l'ivoire. En réponse à cela la bourgeoise laissa échapper un long souffle, et leva la tête vers le plafond pour donner à Elsa plus de peau à embrasser. Mais lorsque les dents de celle-ci pinça avec douceur la délicate chaire qui lui était présentée, Gloria laissa échapper un petit gémissement, mélangeant surprise mais aussi une demande pour plus.

A l'écoute de ce que voulait son amante, Elsa décida de réajuster sa position, afin de se retrouver sur les genoux de celle-ci. Leur corps étant désormais plus proche, l'allemande pouvait sentir tout le désir que son invitée tentait de contenir avec bien du mal... elle esquissa un léger sourire malicieux avant de reprendre ce qu'elle faisait. Ses mains quant à elles, voyageaient le long du tissu extrêmement coûteux de la tenue de son amante. Ses doigt, traçaient avec lenteur des cercles le long de l'épaule de celle-ci puis descendirent se loger contre la poitrine bien dessinée de la bourgeoise. L'allemande cependant préféraient attendre la réaction de sa partenaire afin de savoir si elle pouvait aller plus long. Et bien entendu, un gémissement se fit entendre entre deux souffles. Satisfaite, Elsa entrepris de détacher la robe bleu pâle de son invitée. Ses geste expert trahissait son expérience dans le domaine, mais cela rassurait un peu Gloria... préférant être entre les mains de personnes plus expérimentée...

Lorsqu'elle sentit le tissue glisser le long de son épaule et dévoiler sa généreuse poitrine, un mélange de gêne et de plaisir lui fit détourner momentanément le regard. La gêne était due au fait qu'elle se dévoilait face à une femme qu'elle connaissait à peine... mais ce plaisir... si intense et si flamboyant... elle se sentait brûler de désir et ne souhaitait qu'une chose désormais... se faire entièrement consumer par ce brasier de plaisir et de passion que lui promettait Elsa.

« Oh Elsa... » chuchota Gloria les yeux fermés attendant d'avantage de caresse et de contact.

La bourgeoise se sentait à la merci de son hôte, mais cela ne faisait que l'exciter d'avantage... de se sentir « contrôlée », de se sentir prise en charge et... désirée. Oui elle se sentait désirée, et c'était quelque chose de nouveau, ou plutôt de différent de ce qu'elle avait connu avec son précédent mari. Et c'était quelque chose d'extrêmement agréable...

Lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de la chanteuse contre son sein un long frisson la parcourut le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle se mordit instinctivement la lèvre inférieure et laissa échapper un long soupire lorsque sa compagne suça son téton. Bien entendu celui-ci pointa aussitôt et c'était une réponse bien plus que satisfaisante à l'interrogation silencieuse d'Elsa qui n'espérait qu'une chose : apporter à Gloria tout le réconfort qu'elle était venue demander.

Sans perdre de temps, elle descendit lentement pour embrasser le ventre de sa partenaire, sentant celle-ci retenir un râle de frustration. Elsa savait.... oh que oui elle savait. Elle savait exactement ce que voulait Gloria désormais, cependant elle n'était pas prête à lui donner maintenant... non elle voulait l'entendre supplier... elle voulait entendre son nom... elle voulait se sentir indispensable à la délivrance de cette femme qui était désormais entre ses griffes... telle une proie qui attendait qu'on lui assène le coup de grâce sentant sa mort imminente... mais Elsa était un prédateur assez particulier... tel un chat elle jouait avec ses proies... et cette dernière ne fera pas exception à la règle.

Elle descendit donc de plus en plus bas, découvrant dans le même temps des jambes d'une blancheur étonnante cachée par la robe. La femme ne portait plus qu'une culotte, que la chanteuse ne retira pas pour le moment. Elle commença ensuite à embrasser les cuisses pâles de celle-ci puis commença à s'attarder dans l'intérieure de celle-ci. Elle sentait Gloria se tortiller inconfortablement suite à la frustration et au désir grandissant en elle. L'allemande faisant toujours en sorte de se rapprocher du point le plus sensible de l'anatomie de sa compagne.

« Elsa... »

« Oui mein Liebling ? » demanda d'un ton joueur la chanteuse.

« cessez de m'attiser... »

« vous savez... je pourrais vous donner ce que vous voulez... mais à une condition... »

« nnnnh... laquelle ? »

« suppliez moi... »

Ces deux mots avaient eut un étrange effet sur la bourgeoise qui se sentit d'autant plus excitée... à telle point qu'elle en fut gênée. Était-elle donc entrain de paraître telle une dévergondée face à son invitée ? À vrai dire elle était loin d'être prude et son imagination était bien là pour l'attester. Mais bon, qui pouvait lire dans ses pensés ? Bien entendue personne. Et des fois il valait mieux. Quand Elsa recommença à s'approcher doucement de son intimité, elle ne put résister indéfiniment à cette délicieuse torture.

« J...Je vous en supplie... nnnnh... Elsa... »

Elle déposa sa main dans la chevelure blonde de son amante qu'elle sentit sourire contre sa cuisse. Avec une certaine dextérité, l'allemande retira le dernier sous-vêtement que portait sa partenaire et constata à quel point le corps de la bourgeoise clamait sa délivrance. Donc, déterminée à lui offrir le coup de grâce, Elsa embrassa tout d'abord la chaire d'une teinte particulièrement rosée qui lui fut présentée. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte maintenant, c'était de déguster ce met délicieux que Gloria lui offrait généreusement. Un premier coup de langue, puis un deuxième. La réaction de celle-ci fut immédiate. Un long gémissement sortit de la bouche de sa compagne et cela ne pouvait pas plus satisfaire la chanteuse.  
Avec précision, elle lécha le clitoris de sa partenaire dont le dos se cambrait à mesure que le plaisir montait.

« Elsa...ah... » gémis Gloria en resserrant sa prise sur les cheveux de l'autre femme.

Les frissons, et les sensations qui la parcouraient étaient si unique et insupportable qu'elle sentait venir en elle ce sentiment de fin imminente. Et celui-ci s'intensifia lorsqu'elle sentit deux des doigts de la blonde s'introduire en elle avec douceur tout d'abord, puis commençant à faire de nombreux vas et viens. Les hanches de la bourgeoise se mirent donc à bouger en réponse, afin d'obtenir le plus de sensations possible. Les soupirs et la voix de Gloria avaient désormais envahit la somptueuse tente. C'était un spectacle doux à l'oreille de la chanteuse qui n'aurait jamais imaginer passer un tel moment. Continuant donc ses gestes, Elsa exerça une pression sur le fameux point le plus sensible de l'anatomie féminine, faisant se cambrer d'avantage Gloria qui serrait les dent pour retenir un cri de plaisir. Mais celle-ci était comme qui dirait au bord du gouffre et les derniers mouvement de doigts lui apportèrent finalement cette jouissance tant attendue.

Sentant donc ses muscles se détendre brusquement, Gloria s'effondra complètement sur sa chaise, tentant désespérément de reprendre son souffle. Elle ressentait encore les effet de cet orgasme, à tel point qu'elle en avait la tête qui tournait, et les jambe qui tremblaient. Mais désormais, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de faire subir le même traitement à l'autre femme...  
lentement elle se releva afin de faire face de nouveau à la blonde qui s'essuyait la bouche élégamment. La bourgeoise l'embrassa de nouveau et commença à laisser voyager lentement ses mains long de la cuisse de la chanteuse... mais avant que celle-ci n'arrive au genoux, une main l'agrippa fermement.

Interrompant donc leur baisé suite à la réaction quelque peux étrange d'Elsa. Gloria rencontra le regard de celle-ci.

« Pourquoi... » commença à demander la blonde.

« Je ne suis pas...hum... d'humeur. » répondit simplement l'allemande en se levant afin de se chercher un verre de schnaps. « Vous feriez mieux de rentrer auprès de votre fils... vous ne voudriez pas qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit ? »

Contrairement à ce que laisser entendre le ton froid de la chanteuse, Gloria pouvait voir dans son regard de la tristesse... et de la peur. Une faiblesse qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé après avoir rencontré cette femme. Ne préférant rien dire d'autre, elle se releva et se rhabilla, fixant toujours de ses grands yeux bleus, l'allemande en train de boire. Une fois prête, elle se dirigea vers la sortie puis s'arrêtant avant de s'en aller complètement.

« Je repasserai peut être une prochaine fois si vous le voulez bien... »

« Vous serez toujours la bienvenue Madame Mott. Faites bonne route. »

L'emploi de son nom avait très bien fait comprendre à l'autre femme qu'il valait mieux en rester là pour aujourd'hui. Elle disparu donc dans la sombre nuit de ce mois de novembre, laissant Elsa seule dans sa tente, le regard bloqué dans le vide pendant qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue droite.

Sa main était posée sur sa cuisse pendant que le souvenir de la perte de ses deux jambes se rejouait impitoyablement dans sa tête. Elle ne voulait pas que Gloria sache quoi que ce soit de cela... du fait que ses jambes aient été coupées... qu'elle même était un monstre... elle ne voulait pas être vue comme un monstre. Elle voulait être aimée, mais les monstres eux... sont détestés... elle serra les dents et reposa violemment son verre sur le petit guéridon en chêne puis se dirigea vers son lit... cette nuit allait encore être longue et solitaire...


End file.
